Fred and Angelinga: Drabbles
by GotU
Summary: 5 drabbles on Fred and Angelina's relationship going to the next level. THIS IS PURE AND SHAMELESS FLUFF! Just so you know, of course.
1. Fred Knew

A/N: Hello! this is the first of 5 drabbles that show Fred and Angelina. All reviews are welcome, since this is the first thing I've written and liked.  
Warning: This is shameless fluff! I was in the mood, sorry.

* * *

Fred Knew

Fred woke up and smiled, his eyes still closed. He felt someone beside him; he loved that feeling. His arm circled her waist as he opened his eyes and kissed a dark forehead lightly. Angelina Johnson's light brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled as well. She kissed Fred softly on his lips and whispered, "Good morning," before nestling her face against his neck. He put his chin on her head, her hair in hundreds of little braids. They lay peacefully for a while, saying nothing. Just then, it hit him. He wanted this forever. He smiled even more broadly.

Fred Knew.


	2. George Understood

George Understood 

Today was George's turn to make breakfast- he was a good cook. Alicia Weasley had thirds; after all, she was eating for two. He smirked as he watched Fred and Angelina walk in hand-in-hand, smiling happily. He caught Fred's eye, and saw his cheeks turn a light pink as he looked down meaningfully at his and Angelina's intertwined hands. The couple sat down next to each other, still holding hands. Alicia bantered on about her gained weight as George tried to comprehend what was so important about Fred and Angelina's hands. It hit him. It was her _left_ hand.

George Understood.

* * *

Don't forget to review! 


	3. Alicia Realized

Alicia Realized 

Alicia Spinnet-Weasley watched the twins race down the street from behind the cash register. Just then, Philip, the seven-year-old from across the street came in.

"Hello, Philip!"

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. Guess what? My mummy's having a baby too!"

"How lovely! Want a chocolate frog?" she asked, having a strong craving for them he eyed it suspiciously, but deemed it safe and ate it. After all, he _was_ in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They ate in silence as Alicia wondered what her husband and brother-in-law were doing. They came back shortly, Fred with a small jeweler's bag.

Smiling happily, Alicia Realized.


	4. Angelina's Shock

Angelina's Shock 

Angelina sat back in her chair. After a long day at Quiddich practice, it was good to be in The Burrow. She frowned as she saw Fred and George whispering. She looked over to Alicia and the eldest Mrs. Weasley, the latter doting upon her pregnant daughter-in-law. She glanced over to Mr. Weasley playing with Bill and Fleur's son, Max. This was truly a home. Tonks- now Dora- rested her head on Charlie's shoulder. Ron and Hermione were arguing, as usual, and Harry was chasing Ginny and Julia Tonks-Weasley. Fred cleared his throat and went down on one knee in front of Angelina.

Angelina was shocked.

* * *

Ok, so that's it. No, just kidding. I'll tie up the end, only I haven't finished the epilouge yet, so... But still, reviews are nice! 


	5. Epilouge: Forever

Hello, all! Thank you much for your reviews, they were lovely. You all owe this end bit to KMK, who pushed me to finish it. Btw, these are _drabbles_, as in entries that are no more or less than 100 words (although I may have cheated a little...oops!) And as always, reviews are loved and welcome. Anita

* * *

Epilogue 

Angelina smiled as she looked down at her wedding band. It had been over a year since she had gotten married. Things were different; Alicia was in a rocking chair with her four-month-old baby. Ron and Hermione's rows ended with kisses instead of cold shoulders. The Weasley grandkids had gotten a bit bigger, and the adults a bit older. Her thoughts went to Fred, as they always seemed to. Fred… that prat who'd finally proposed to her. She blushed as she remembered last night- Valentine's Day. It started out as babysitting little Arthur, and ended up… well, suffice it to say that she was very happy. And she always would be.

Forever.


End file.
